


Jealous

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Present Tense, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt increasingly frustrated every time Draco brought a guy to their dorm room. He didn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this story: http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.xiOMVN0  
> It's based on the story of a straight guy who worries that he is a homophobe but in reality, he was just jealous of every guy that got to be with his roommate (real events)!!  
> I thought this was adorable and I had to try writing it for Drarry.  
> p.s. Carlos is just...a random character lmaoo

He's at it again, Harry realizes as he unlocks the door. But it's too late now, he has already unlocked the door. He tugs the door open, and then the shuffling he hears is more audible.

Harry sees Draco on all fours, hovering over a dark haired man resting on the mattress. From where he stands, he can see that both of them are half-naked.

“Um...” Harry starts, because he doesn't know what else to say. “I just wanted to drop my stuff off,” He mutters, pointedly averting his eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Draco nod once. “It's fine,” He hears him say to the stranger.

Harry throws his bag on his bed, and slips into his black trainers; he needs to go for a run.

//

Running doesn't help, he notes as he returns to his dorm for the second time that night.

“Hey, Harry.”

“...Hey, Draco.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Okay with what?”

“Me bringing guys here to our room.”

“Why wouldn't I be okay with it? You've been doing this all year. I haven't had a problem with it then. Why would I have a problem with it now?”

“No- it's just,” Draco says quietly. “That you seemed disgruntled. Maybe even a little disgusted, when you walked in on us.”

“No, it's not like that,” Harry replies. “I don't have a problem with it.” Draco still looks doubtful so he claps him on the shoulder once, for good measure.

“Okay.”

It happens again two weeks later.

Harry's already halfway through the door when he realizes that he isn't alone. There's a man -not the one from last time- straddling Draco's lap. He can feel Draco's eyes on him, looking, watching him, as Harry heads to his bed to fetch a book. Harry doesn't think there's a point in doing that; he's not going to do or say anything. But he feels sick as he picks up the fantasy book on his bedside table. It's fine, he tells himself. It's normal to feel that way when you walk in on someone. To reassure himself that it really is okay with him, he glances at Draco and the other man making out.

And he feels nauseous. That feeling bubbles up inside him so strongly that he feels like maybe he's going to lose it and throw up right on the rug.

Draco's still looking at him, even as the other man kisses him. Harry knows he must be worried about him; he probably looks unwell.

Draco pulls away from the man long enough to ask “Harry, you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just feel embarrassed.”

The nameless man turns around, and gives Harry a scowl; they could be making out but because of Harry, they're not.

“Sorry.”

“It's okay.” Harry tells him, but it's not.

And even when he goes out for a run, he can't get that image out of his head: Draco's lean body. He wonders how it would be like if he runs his fingers over his back- no, Harry tells himself and he stops thinking right there. He runs faster, as if he could escape his thoughts.

Maybe he can, for a little while.

“Oh, sorry! I was just about to leave.” A man says, backing away from the door. Harry had just opened it to see a man with messy hair and green eyes. He's not that surprised a stranger is in the room; in fact he's kind of used to it by now because of Draco.

“Harry, meet Carlos,” Draco says, as he edges closer to where they stand.

“It's nice to meet you, Harry!” The man says, grinning. “I'm Carlos.”

“Hello, Carlos,” He says as politely as he can (which is not very polite at all). “I'm Harry.”

He holds out his hand for a handshake.

Harry doesn't take it.

After a few moments, he finally drops his hand. “Uhh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy?”

“Sure,” Draco replies. “Maybe not.” He has a mischievous smile on his face.

“Okay,” He waves at Harry as he leaves the room.

Harry doesn't wave back.

As soon as he closes the door, Draco starts to speak.

“I don't get it. You said you were okay with it so why are you being a prat?”

“I'm not- it's just.”

“You have a problem with me sleeping with other guys, don't you.” Draco says it like a statement, not a question.

“No.”

“You can't complain, you know,” Draco wears an unfamiliar expression on his face; he can only see that he's getting increasingly frustrated. “You used to bring your fuckbuddy over.”

Harry sighs. “Yeah, you're right. I'm just having a bad day. I don't care who you sleep with.”

But for some reason, instead of diffusing the anger in Draco's expression, it fuels it. He looks even angrier. But that expression disappears in a second and Harry's left blinking in confusion. Was it his imagination, he wonders. “I'm going to go to a friend's place to cool off.”

“Okay.”

“And you'll have no problem if I sleep with him as long as it's not in here, right?” Draco asks, and Harry's so taken by surprise it takes him a moment to comprehend the question.

“It's none of my business if you do.” Harry says but even when he says it, it feels like a lie.

“Okay. See you,” Draco doesn't look at him as he slams the door from behind him.

And even when it's long past midnight, Harry can't stop thinking about it. He feels sick to his stomach.

//

Harry supposes things would go back to normal, but it doesn't. It isn't to say that they don't get along anymore, but something _changed_ that night.

“Why isn't he here?” Hermione asks, as they're settle on the couch.

“I don't know.” He manages to say.

They wait for half an hour and then decide to watch a movie without him. But during the whole movie, Harry can only think about how Draco had blown him off. He had never done that before; Harry didn't know how to feel. Has he done something wrong? He doesn't really know so he turns to the trusty Internet for help.

**harrypotter:**

_so basically my roommate is gay, and i'm okay with it but lately i've been feeling increasingly frustrated when I see him with other guys. I've had friends that are gay and things were okay with those friends but for some reason, this is starting to affect my friendship with my roommate. what should I do? I don't want to hurt him, and I don't know what to think._

**ginnyweasley:**

_you're experiencing a bad case of jealousy. if it doesn't happen with any other person and it's just your roommate specifically, I think that might be it._

Harry thinks about that possibility for a moment. It could be that, he didn't know. He has always thought he was straight. He's not so sure anymore.

**pansyparkinson:**

_obviously._

Harry's eyes widen. Pansy Parkinson is Draco's friend. He doesn't know if she will tell Draco about this; he hopes not.

He dismisses that thought as quickly as it came. He needs to ask Hermione about this.

//

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about something...”

“Yeah?”

“About my roommate Draco.”

“Okay. Go ahead, I'm listening.”

“He's gay, and as you know, I'm fine with that but I'm not so sure anymore. He has been inviting many guys over and I can't help but feel aggravated every time I see a guy with him. And as he mentioned, I've had some girls over before and he had to put up with that so I shouldn't be complaining at all. I don't know what to think; I've always thought of myself as accepting.”

“Maybe you're just jealous,” Hermione remarks.

“Jealous?” It's not the first someone suggested that so he considers it, and really _thinks_ about it.

“Just think about it. Were you ever jealous when Neville came out to you? When you saw him kissing Blaise?”

“...No,” Harry admits. “I felt uncomfortable, like I was interrupting them, but I didn't feel upset or angry.”

“Then you're jealous.” Hermione declares, and Harry believes her.

She's _right_. It makes sense now; he's feeling jealousy.

“And also,” She continues. “You said he brought up the friends with benefits thing?”

“Yeah...” Harry says. “I was being an arsehole so he was mad. But every time I tried to reassure him that I didn't care who he slept with, he got more upset.”

“This may sound far-fetched but maybe he _wanted_ you to be jealous.”

“What?”

“Maybe. Just think about it, Harry,”

Harry does think for the next few days. It's a lot to take in.

“Draco,” Harry finally says one day, after they settle around the tv with popcorn.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, I don't know how to say this,” He says. “But...I'm sorry. I realized that I've been such a prick lately because all this time I felt jealous.”

“Jealous?” Draco has a little smile on his face. “You shouldn't be. I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble finding people to sleep with.” Harry could hear the flirtatious yet bitter tone in his voice; he didn't know how he hadn't noticed before.

“No, I mean, yes. I was jealous of every guy that got to be near you like that.”

“You mean...?”

“Yes.”

Draco laughs. “So my flirting has finally bore fruit.”

“Fuck, really? You've been flirting with me this whole time?”

“ _Yes,_ but since you were so straight and oblivious, you didn't notice.”

“I'm not so sure about the straight part anymore.”

“I've never pegged you for the jealous type, Harry.”

They collapse into peals of laughter.

“Me neither.”

Extra:

“So,” Draco says, distangling himself from Harry long enough to whisper “Are you gay?”

“No, I mean...”

Draco glares at him.

“Yes,” Harry sighs. “Yes, I am utterly gay for you, Draco. Happy now?”

“Happy,” He echoes as he presses a kiss to Harry's lips. “Very happy.”

Extra:

**pansyparkinson:**

_i figured you were finally gonna make a move_

**harrypotter:**

_you knew?_

**pansyparkinson:**

_well, I knew draco had a thing for you. I didn't realize you felt the same way until draco began telling me about your recent behavior which he thought was erratic._

**harrypotter:**

_oh._

**harrypotter:**

_why didnt u tell me about this, Pans_

**harrypotter:**

_that was from draco_

**pansyparkinson:**

_you two had to figure it out for yourselves lol._

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did this story justice! :)


End file.
